


Young and dumb

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin tells Cassidy about his marriage to Sophie





	Young and dumb

“You said you were divorced right?”Cassidy asked Kevin 

“Yes I was”Kevin replied 

“Tell me about her”Cassidy suggested 

“I married my high school sweetheart”Kevin says 

“Young and dumb weren’t you?”Cassidy teased her new friend 

“We got hitched fresh out of high school”Kevin replies 

“What was her name?”Cassidy asked him 

“Sophie and she was one of the only women I’ve ever really loved”Kevin fondly remembers


End file.
